Frustrated Desires
by nemaara
Summary: We all have our wants and needs, but some people just have a hard time admitting that they have them. In that case, all it takes is a few nights of abnormal dreams and a bit of imagination to get them to loosen up. Robin/Raven. Rated M.


Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

(Robin x Raven) Done at request. A quick (but actually rather long) oneshot about what happens when someone has the unfortunate circumstance of having strange dreams for an extended period of time. Also, this is M rated so here is a...

 _ **Warning: smut/lemon/adult content**_

Enjoy!

 _Italics indicate emphasis or dream text_

* * *

 _Knock knock._

 _"Robin?"_

 _Knock._

 _"Robin you in there?"_

 _"One sec."_

 _Raven waited. A minute later, Robin opened his door a sliver and looked at her from the tiny crack._

 _"What's up?"_

 _"... Why are you acting so weird?"_

 _"I am?"_

 _"You're being secretive. Are you hiding something?"_

 _"No, no..." Robin's voice was a little... tense? "Not at all."_

 _"May I come in?"_

 _"Erm, well..." He coughed, then stood aside. "Sure."_

 _Raven blinked a couple times, then entered the room. She shut the door behind her. She kept her eyes fixed on him; the first thing she noticed was that he was facing away, fiddling with something on his laptop. He was also missing the usual attire - the awful traffic light uniform had been foregone for a pair of simple pajamas - but that pesky mask remained. That bothered her a little. What did he have to hide? They were friends, right? Why was it such a big deal if she saw his face?_ _Then again, she had to question herself about why it was a big deal in the first place._

 _"So, what needs my attention?"_

 _Raven looked up again, and caught sight of something... suspicious... as she glanced over his computer screen. Her cheeks turned very faintly red._

 _"Forgive me, I was interrupting. It's not important. I'll come back later."_

 _Robin blinked a couple times, then realized what she meant and rushed forward. "Wait." He caught her wrist. "I, uh, I was studying. For an anatomy test."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Right, Robin. If you're going to come up with such poor excuses, you might as well not even try. Although..." she turned back, raising an eyebrow. "I do have to wonder why you're looking at a picture of someone dressed up like me."_

 _He coughed into his hand. "First. I'm not a pervert."_

 _Raven shrugged. "Call it whatever you like."_

 _"Second, I don't know about you, but this is normal for guys."_

 _"That statement would imply that I am a male. But yes, I understood the meaning."_

 _"Right, bad English. My bad. Although I do wonder..."_

 _Raven pursed her lips. "You don't need to know anything about my personal habits. Suffice to say, I would not be caught dead in this situation."_

 _"Yeah, obviously. Third, I wasn't looking for you in particular. It just happened to catch my eye and I clicked on it. Because I was surprised."_

 _"And I am supposed to believe that?"_

 _He blinked a few times. "I mean, I've never thought of you in that way... no offense, Raven, but you're not exactly anyone's wet dream or anything."_

 _She froze for a minute or so, then moved closer toward him, an odd glint in her eyes. "Reaaally. Okay, I see how it is." Her breath was hot against his neck. She put a hand on his chest. "So I'm not 'sexy' enough for you, is that it?"_

 _"N-no," Robin drew back, flustered. "It's just-"_

 _"Just what, Boy Wonder?"_

 _He flinched when her other hand drew down, over his lower back, drawing a line of sensation down his spine._

 _"J-just..."_

 _Abruptly, she stood back, feeling an odd sensation pool in her abdomen. Her brows furrowed with slight confusion. "I'll be back later."_

 _..._

Raven woke up, gasping. She sat up and held her head.

"Where in the world did that dream come from?"

Rubbing her temples, she threw off her blankets and got dressed. By the time she got downstairs to the common room, Robin was already almost done cooking breakfast. (And Beast Boy had nearly finished his... other stuff). She met Robin's gaze briefly as he handed her a plate of food, and murmured a quiet word of thanks before withdrawing.

* * *

 _Knock knock._

 _"So, Raven, I-" Robin broke off as he barged into her room._

 _She glared at him and instantly sent her powers forward, blocking out his vision. "Normally, people wait for a response after they knock before entering another person's room."_

 _"Sorry, didn't know you were only wearing a towel."_

 _Raven sighed, then began pulling on various garments while constantly making sure he couldn't see anything. "Just because I am more tolerant of you..."_

 _"Hey," Robin shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I haven't seen a girl's body before."_

 _"And just because you are a pervert-"_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _"Right. How would you feel if I barged in on you right after you had finished showering and happened to see you not wearing anything?"_

 _"Well... you would definitely enjoy the sight... ow, ow ow ow! Okay okay, point taken."_

 _Raven withdrew her hand from his hair and slipped on a T-shirt. She let her powers fade. "As physically attractive as you may be, one should usually still entertain a sense of decency."_

 _"Wait, what? You - me - sexy-"_

 _"What?" Raven stepped back and sat on her bed._

 _"But you never-"_

 _"I don't have a problem with admitting that some people might be physically appealing."_

 _"Might be?"_

 _"Yes, Robin, might be. Now, what was so important that you had to come in before I was even dressed?"_

 _"Oh, I, uh, well... you were limping after our fight with Plasmus earlier and I was wondering if you got hurt and were just hiding it-"_

 _"You noticed?"_

 _"Well, of course. I mean, it's hard not to notice when you stop flying and you're trying to hide-"_

 _Raven frowned. "But no one else did."_

 _"I like to keep a close eye on my teammates."_

 _Her frown deepened momentarily, but after a minute, she seemed to accept it. "Whatever your reasons for looking out for me in particular, it doesn't matter. Yes, I seem to have pulled a muscle. No, it should not be a lasting injury. It should heal in a couple days."_

 _"Looking out for you in particular?"_

 _"Don't lie. You know it's true."_

 _"Well, but- urgh. Damned empaths."_

 _She smiled a little. "So, is that it?"_

 _"Let me take a look."_

 _Raven raised an eyebrow._

 _"I've had to take care a lot of such injuries. Nobody else has to know. In case-"_

 _"Robin. The issue is not people knowing that I'm injured. It is the location of the injury that is the problem."_

 _"And that is... ah. But Raven, I have an obligation to-"_

 _"You just want to see my legs."_

 _"Yes. Err, I mean- well, yes," he sighed. "Normally, I would. But in this situation, that's not important. We need to ensure your safety. Because if it isn't just a pulled muscle, it could get you in a lot of danger if we have to fight again. Especially if it's a fight where we can't afford you sitting out."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Come on, you wear a leotard all day. Is it really that big a deal?"_

 _"It's... oh fine." Raven sighed. "I guess it's not such a big deal if you're the one doing it." She pulled off her pants, revealing her lacy black underwear._

 _Robin blushed faintly. "Wait, what-"_

 _"Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant that I can trust you not to do something stupid."_

 _"Ah. Right. Well, uh, lie down then."_

 _She laid on her stomach and flinched slightly when she felt Robin's fingers prod the back of her thighs. She was acutely aware of everything - his eyes on her smooth skin, the tension pent up in her muscles, each push of his fingers into her legs, the heat of his touch, and the heat of her own body, especially along her inner thighs where his fingers were now trailing-_

 _Raven coughed lightly. "I would prefer if you kept your hands to more appropriate places."_

 _"Yes, but this is exactly where it hurts, isn't it?"_

 _He spread her legs slightly and pinched the tendon near the juncture of her legs. She jerked her hip in response, wincing in pain._

 _"Yes, but could you please stop staring at my crotch."_

 _"Is it really that embarrassing?"_

 _He pinched it again and this time, Raven let out a soft moan that had nothing to do with being injured. She buried her face into a pillow._

 _"It's not the embarrassment," she whispered to herself. "It's something completely different."_

 _It was the heat in his hands and the tension so close to her secret places, and the fact that she usually never let anyone so close to her body, and the fact that he was staring intently... yes, he was keeping his hands to the places that were strictly where her injury happened to be, and yes Robin was one of the few people she could trust to not touch her in such away - that is, to not accidentally have his hand slip... - but even so, it was made worse by the fact that it was Robin and he was the one staring straight into her panty-covered crotch..._

 _It was a good thing her underwear was black._

 _Abruptly, he drew back, face tinted red._

 _"It's not too bad. I bet you can stretch it out. Uhm, given your, uh, discomfort, you can probably put something on it to stop the swelling. I'm more worried about why it was so warm-_

 _"Doesn't that normally happen with injuries like this?" Raven asked quickly. A little too quickly._

 _"I guess. Maybe. Here, let me go get you an ice pack. Be right back."_

 _..._

Raven's eyes opened slowly. Light streamed in from her window. She slipped out from under her blankets and looked down. Sure enough, her underwear was black.

* * *

 _"Ugh. Why are we going to the beach today? How did I even get talked into going along? Why is this happening? And to think that I only ever bought bikinis from the mall because Starfire thought they would make me look sexier."_

 _"Raven? You ready? We're going to leave in like ten minutes."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." Raven walked over to her door, sliding it open. "Still wearing that mask."_

 _"This? Yeah. You don't like it?"_

 _She frowned. Of course not. It made him feel a bit distant. Not that they weren't close, but should friends have to hide behind masks?_

 _"Not really. But, whatever. Hopefully this doesn't look too terrible."_

 _"Nah. Although..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _Robin blushed. "Your hair is showing."_

 _"My..." Raven blinked a couple times, then turned red too. "Oh. Right. Uhh... uhmm... let me go take care of that..." She shut her door._

 _It opened again after a moment._

 _"Wait, Robin?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you... maybe... have a razor I can borrow? Or just have, I guess."_

 _"Oh. Yeah. I can give you one. Why, you don't have one?"_

 _"It's not like I have hair anywhere else to shave. Unless you think I'd look better bald."_

 _"Oh. Yeah."_

 _"Right, and shaving cream too."_

 _"Oh. You're going to take it all off?"_

 _Raven fought to keep the embarrassment from her face. "It's easier that way, isn't it? Why do you need to know how I intend to style my, ahem, body hair?"_

 _"Well... uhh... never mind. Wait here, I'll bring you a razor. And shaving cream."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _..._

"Damn it."

Raven swore to herself and got out of bed. She pulled off her underwear and stood in front of her mirror. Cursing silently to herself, she phased out of her room and into a nearby bathroom. Sure enough, she located her target quickly and returned to her own bathroom.

"This is going to be awkward. I don't even have that much. I think. But..."

She sighed and began applying the shaving cream.

* * *

 _Knock._

 _"Robin?"_

 _The door slid open._

 _"Can I come in?" Raven spoke breathlessly._

 _"Well..."_

 _"Please? It's 49 degrees in the rest of the tower, and the air conditioning is broken. And you're the only one with a fan in your room. Everyone else is basically naked in the pool."_

 _"49?"_

 _"Celsius. 120 Fahrenheit."_

 _"Right. Different measurement systems or whatever. Uhh, you sure you don't want to hang out with them?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because... well, I doubt you want to see me 'basically naked' either."_

 _Raven shrugged. "Look, I don't really care. As long as your fan works."_

 _"It does."_

 _"Then please?"_

 _"Okay. As long as you don't care."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Raven stepped in. The cool air hit her skin instantly and she felt a bit better. She looked around and glanced at Robin briefly._

 _Sure enough, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Everything else was on display. Everything... his finely built upper body, slim, but muscular arms, the curvature of strong muscles on his chest and abs, the thin line of hair leading down to... ahem. And his legs as well, slim but powerful; she had seen firsthand what those kicks could do._

 _"Uhh, Raven, you're... staring."_

 _"Oh. I was... just wondering how you stay so thin."_

 _"Same to you."_

 _"I don't eat nearly as much as you."_

 _"True. I don't know. High metabolism, I guess."_

 _"Hmm. Guess so."_

 _She looked away. His eyes were on her this time._

 _"Rae-"_

 _"Raven."_

 _"Err, yeah. Aren't you warm in that?"_

 _"This?" She looked down at herself. "This is always how I dress."_

 _"Long sleeved shirt and pants? Yeah. But for today? You intend to roast yourself in the heat or something?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"I mean, there is a limit to being a prude."_

 _"I am not a prude."_

 _"Okay, okay. Merely... closed off."_

 _"Hrm..." Raven shook her head, feeling a bit of sweat trickle down her neck. "I guess you're right. Not that you will mind looking."_

 _"I do mind you getting a heatstroke for no reason."_

 _"Yeah... okay. Whatever. I'm past caring at this point."_

 _She pulled off her shirt and pulled off her pants as well. Being a poor, innocent, simple-minded guy, he couldn't help but stare. She was finely built as well, a little thin due to the fact that she barely ate (by his standards, anyway), but her body was made of smooth curves and lithe muscle, slim but powerful. His eyes trailed over her chest - she wasn't that well-endowed, but not small either, and her chest was firm and attractive. But then again, there was something else to it as well._

 _"Why do you always wear black underwear?"_

 _"This?" Raven put a finger on her bra strap. "Oh. Wait, how would you know if I 'always' wear such clothing?"_

 _"Well, I assumed. Your response confirmed it. It was a good guess, though, given your personality."_

 _Raven pursed her lips. "I see. So that's how it is. Fine."_

 _To his great surprise, she unclipped her bra and flung it at him, revealing her perky breasts and dark nipples. She smirked a little as she glanced down and saw Rboin's crotch begin to bulge up._

 _"Isn't this what you always wanted to see, Boy Wonder?" She drew close and put a finger to his rapidly lengthening male parts._

 _"I, uh-"_

 _"Don't get too excited now. But if you need to take care of yourself, I understand. I'll be glad to be some good eye candy for you."_

...

She blinked as sleep faded quickly. A slightly wet sensation drew her attention and she put a hand in her panties.

"Uhh... I think I'll just ignore that..."

She shook her head. Why was it so warm down there? Why was it so tense? More importantly, why did it feel good? And why had she been excited when she had stripped and bared herself to Robin? Why did exciting him also turn her on?

"No." She grumbled to herself. "That didn't happen. It was just a dream. I'm going to get breakfast... hmm." Raven's lips twisted. "Or maybe I'll just avoid everyone and hope this blows over. If I ignore it, maybe these dreams will go away."

She exited her room and went downstairs. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were eating breakfast at the table; she glanced around, and curiously, Robin wasn't there. She felt something stir inside her. Was it... disappointment? Relief? Or...

She muttered a brief good morning to the three of them, grabbed a piece of fruit, and withdrew back to her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _She wasn't much of a spa person, but the sauna did feel nice sometimes. The only trouble was that usually, one had to share it with other people. Even now, in the middle of the day, when most people were at work, there was usually someone else to be there, and it wasn't nice to hog a whole room to herself. So, since the spa only had four or five sauna rooms, and since her closest, dearest, best friend had decided to join, she was stuck in this predicament._

 _Raven was fuming, and not just because saunas were hot. Not that she was really angry, but..._

 _Okay, strike that, she was mad. Not at Robin, who was relaxing peacefully on the other side of the small room, but at herself, for not being able to control herself. Well why not?_

 _It was a combination of several things. The intense heat, for one, while pleasant in some ways, also lowered her inhibitions and self-control. For a second, it meant that both of them were quite underdressed, with only small towels covering their... places. And third, she felt very tense. Her whole body did. It wasn't painful, necessarily, but it was a very, very - unusual - sensation for her, and she wasn't quite sure what it meant. It was heat and excitement, a flickering fire that sent her blood boiling. It was something irresistible, a pressure that was slowly building in her body that made her feel stiff and nervous, and somewhat agitated._

 _Okay, maybe she wasn't being totally honest with herself. It did feel good, but it was mostly the situation at hand, and the fact that she absolutely could not relieve it, not here..._

 _Yes, she most definitely knew what the sensation was, at least what it meant. She just wasn't sure exactly why it had come up here, and what had triggered it. It wasn't just the heat; she had been in a sauna many times. It wasn't being alone. Well, mostly alone. The problem was... Robin. Being mostly alone... with Robin. That was the issue. That was..._

 _It grew more. She felt an itch on her back and reached to scratch it. Robin shifted closer and did it for her. She twitched at the touch - it sent her nerve endings wild. It was like a bolt of electric sensation, pulsing out from his finger into her body. She had to fight down a moan. The pressure built further. The flames in her body were dancing wildly. It was driving her crazy._

 _"Whoa, I know you don't like touching, but don't freak out on me."_

 _"I'm... not..." her voice was tight._

 _He took it as anger momentarily, but then, as he looked into her face, he realized that she was very slightly delirious. But from what? She stared back._

 _His mask was off, for once. Crystal azure pierced the steam and heat. It was an ice cold stare at first glance. He was obsessive, cold, and angry. He was a vengeful spirit, who had ruthlessly hunted his parents' murderer, and tirelessly battled Slade to the point of death. He was strong and proud. But also caring. And possessive. And protective._

 _Her heart beat faster. He had saved her. Not because it was to save the world, and not just to get into her good graces, and not just to win her over. He had saved her. As a friend, because there was nobody else to do it and because he was the only one who was willing to dive into hell itself to carry her out. Because he had seen a lost soul - like himself - and knew what it meant if she were to be left alone._

 _It was that._

 _It was that she was mostly alone - she didn't like too many people being around, yes - but not completely alone._

 _The air was pregnant with tension. The blazing inferno inside her body danced to the rapid pulse of her heartbeat. She gasped for breath, brain slowly turning to mush in the heat. She let the towel fall from her heaving chest, revealing her perky breasts and hardened nipples. It was at the point where even her thoughts had become incoherent and she was a slaving to the mounting pressure._

 _"Uh, Rae-"_

 _That voice. It was the one that spoke to her when she was alone. It was the voice in the back of her mind ever since they had formed a bond when she had saved him. Before, it was calming and reassuring. Here, it was cautious and apprehensive._

 _"Fuck it," she swore aloud and grabbed him by the shoulders. "If you can dive into a steaming pit of lava to save me from my father, then I shouldn't have problems doing this for you in here."_

 _She turned and knelt down, pulling the towel away from Robin's crotch. As she had expected, he was already hard and well-lubricated._

 _"Wait, but-"_

 _"Shut it, Robin. We both know you want this." She put one hand on his stomach and her other moved to her own crotch._

 _"But... wait, this isn't about me saving you. I wasn't doing that for a return favor or anything. I was-"_

 _"I understand." Raven combed through his lower curls with her fingers. "But this isn't about favors. This is about me going nuts if you don't get the hell out of here and let me be alone. However, there is an alternative solution, which I am going for right now. So don't complain."_

 _"R-Rae - ahh," Robin groaned as she began tonguing over his crotch._

 _He wasn't that big, but even so, she couldn't manage to fit the whole thing inside her mouth before gagging. She settled on halfway and instead opted to use her tongue, licking lightly, teasing the sensitive tip with a few flicks, and using her hand for a bit more friction._

 _"Rae, I- I'm..."_

 _Of course; boys didn't last very long, but she was well aware of it. Her other hand moved away from her groin and up to his ass. Her eyes glinted with mirth and she pushed two fingers in, her own lubrication making the entrance smooth and easy._

 _Robin grunted and tried holding back, but a little more teasing from her tongue did the trick. His hips jerked forward, pushing his male organ farther into her mouth as it began pulsing. White froth poured out of the corners of her mouth and dribbled down her chest. She gagged and backed away as the next few spurts splattered across her face. Another one hit her on between her breasts again, and then he was done._

 _Raven wiped a bit off her cheek and put it in her mouth._

 _"Weird. I could get used to this, though."_

 _"Rae, where... did that... come from?" Robin breathed heavily. "What's... gotten into you?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm, as you would say, horny. It happens. Now, are you going to be selfish, are you going to return the favor?"_

 _..._

"Ahn... nnmm..." Raven moaned softly.

Her legs clenched together and a tiny pulse ran through her body, but in that instant, her mind decided that it had given her enough and pulled her from her dream. The violet haired girl moaned again and her eyes opened a sliver. And then she regained her wits.

"What..?" She shook her head and moved her hand down to her panties.

The inside was sticky and a bit wet. She pulled her hand out and stared at the small strings of viscous liquid sticking between her fingers. She sniffed at it and found her own scent pleasurable, but then quickly remembered what she was doing and stopped. As if to protest her brain, her lower abdomen clenched again on its own, sending a wave of raw pleasure through her body.

She collapsed back down, landing on her pillows with a huff.

"Ah... wait a second. Don't we have training today?" She turned to look at her clock. "Great. I only have ten minutes. Ugh."

Raven moved her fingers over her panties again, just for a moment, before getting up. She brushed her teeth quickly and combed her hair before heading down to the training room.

Upon entering, she caught sight of Robin doing warm up stretches near the doorway. She gave him a brief nod before heading to the opposite side of the room and starting her warm up sequence.

Curiously, during the rest of training, Robin seemed to be avoiding her as well.

* * *

 _She put a piece of popcorn in her mouth, still staring at the screen. He glanced nervously at her, then turned his head back. It was silent for a minute or so._

 _She ate another piece of popcorn. "Robin..."_

 _"'Sup?"_

 _"Why are we watching this again?"_

 _"Because nobody else is here."_

 _"... I was not questioning why we are watching a movie. I was questioning why we are watching a erotic movie."_

 _"Well it had good reviews when I looked it up..."_

 _"Even so."_

 _"I mean the rest has been good so far."_

 _"Well, that's true." Raven set down the bowl of popcorn, still staring. "Though, I think that guy's most likely bigger than you."_

 _"..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Since when have you ever thought of things like that? You never, ever, and I mean never ever talk about sex in any way, shape, or form."_

 _She shrugged. "I will go to any length to bruise your ego."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"But..." she spoke slyly, "I do want to check if my hunch is correct."_

 _Before Robin could react, she leaned over and put a hand directly on his crotch. A few extraneous movements and he was rapidly hardening._

 _"R-Raven-"_

 _"Hmm. Yeah, I was definitely right."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Not that you're that small or anything. Are all penises this long? It doesn't seem like it would fit inside very easily."_

 _"H-how the hell should I know such a thing?"_

 _"You're the pervert here. You can't expect me to know, right?"_

 _"That doesn't mean I should!"_

 _"Ah. Oh well. Say," she looked back at the screen. "Don't you think it would hurt to get pounded like that, though?"_

 _"I have no idea. Not a girl."_

 _Raven licked her lips. A little pain was always good, especially for a half demon. In another rapid movement, she tugged his pants down._

 _"What the-"_

 _"Either you let me take them off or I rip them off."_

 _Robin stopped hastily and watched as she threw his clothing aside. Her face was angular and alluring in the dim light from the television screen. Her hair was soft and silky; her lips glistened slightly and her eyes were unreadable pools of deep mauve._

 _Raven stood. She turned to the side a little, granting him a great view of all the gently sloping curves on her body. She unbuttoned the top button on her shirt, tracing her collarbones with her fingers. A second button came undone, revealing the swell of her breasts, and then a third revealed the center of her dark bra. Three more revealed her stomach and toned abdomen, and then the last one left her shirt wide open. She pushed her chest at him, shaking her upper body slightly, letting the shirt slide down her arms a little. The lithe curves of her shoulders and biceps gave way to the thinner bones of her forearms. She raised her arms high above her head as the shirt fell away, then brought them back down after a minute._

 _Robin stared at her with slack jaws._

 _She turned around, bending over a little and lowered the waistband of her pants slightly. Robin regained his wits a little at the sudden shift and managed to splutter out a garbled insult._

 _"You're not much of an ass girl. That won't do much."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Way to rub it in." Raven snorted, lowering her pants a little more._

 _Her legs were smooth and toned. She was muscular, but not overly so, and seemingly without the slightest bit of fat on her body. Her skin was pale, like ivory, very slightly grey, very slightly flushed. She pushed her chest out again and unclipped her bra, letting it get stuck in her upper arms for a moment, before slipping it off. She pushed her breasts together, pinching her nipples until they were hard peaks, then trailed her hands down her sides and hooked her thumbs into her panties._

 _Then, she stopped._

 _Raven stepped forward and put a hand on his throbbing erection. "I bet you won't even last a minute at this point."_

 _Robin breathed out heavily. "Probably not."_

 _She stared at his crotch, watching his male part pulse, shiny with clear fluid. Smiling slightly, she put a hand on it and began to jerk up and down. Robin groaned as she slowly began to jerk faster._

 _"Raven..."_

 _"I'm well aware."_

 _"Ah-"_

 _He jerked his hips up. White fluid spurted out across her face. She directed the next couple pulses at her breasts, and the last few at her stomach, letting the thick fluid dribble down her body._

 _"Look at what you've done, dirty boy. Getting your dirty fluids into my panties."_

 _She smiled again, just a little, and stretched the cloth of her underwear with her fingers. Even as dark as it was, the dark spot on the front of them was apparent - and it most certainly was not from his fluids._

 _She slipped them off, spreading her legs, giving him a clean view into her gaping opening. She was glistening wet, and the nub at the top of her secret areas had protruded from its hood, engorged with her arousal. In contrast with the pale skin of her vulva, the inside was mostly pink. She pushed her hips forward, sitting on his leg and leaving a tiny trail of liquid as she slid up closer. The heat emanating from her groin was blazing hot._

 _Wordlessly, Robin moved a hand down and chanced a touch at her breasts. Her breath came out more raggedly as he pinched her nipples. He ran his finger over the residues of his own body fluids and put it on her hard nubs, then blew gently on it. She hissed at the feeling of cold air as her nipples lengthened even more._

 _"Mmm," she moaned into his ear. "Take it slowly. Don't rush it."_

 _He obeyed, playing with her breasts for a couple more minutes before letting one hand trail down to her heated core. Coating a couple fingers with her wetness, he brought them back up and tasted it, finding the slightly salty taste interesting and not at all bad. Gathering more, he let her taste it as well. She moaned again when he trailed the liquid down her body, coating her nipples again._

 _His fingers moved down, over her smoothed mound. She jerked her hips when he pinched her clit, panting heavily with the increasing arousal. He pulled it back and forth a little, smirking at the pleasure flooding her face._

 _"Not too gently either. I need a bit of pain."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"In case you haven't forgotten, I'm half demon. Yes, I'm sure- nnnmm!"_

 _He pinched it harder this time, eliciting a strangled half scream, half moan from her._

 _"Yes," Raven whispered breathlessly. "Just like that."_

 _..._

Raven blinked.

"Not again..."

She reached down. There was a large wet spot on her underwear. Without knowing why, she slid her fingers in and tasted herself. It was a bit salty, not too much unlike how she had imagined Robin had tasted in her dream-

"Ah, Robin..."

Her thought process stopped there. She reached a hand into her shirt, rolling a nipple between two fingers. Her other hand went down and began rubbing furiously. She closed her eyes. Images from her dream floated through her head. She could practically see Robin's - thing - in front of her face. It was his hand - not her own - pinching her clit at the moment. The tension built. It begged for release. It begged her to-

 _Knock knock knock._

"Rae! Hey Rae! Breakfast's done! If ya don't come now, it'll be cold when ya get down."

She froze. Abruptly, she realized where her hand was and what she had been doing.

"Okay. Be right down."

She drew her hand out, staring at the shiny secretions coating her fingers. Shaking her head, she left her room and went downstairs. When she got there, she found a plate of food on the table waiting for her. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were playing video games on the television. And Robin...

She looked to the side. He was in the kitchen, eating... a peach? He bit down. The juice flowed out over his mouth and he licked it up in an extraneous motion, savoring the taste of the delectable fruit. He took another bite and more juice leaked out. The fruity scent was pleasing and appetizing. Though, something about the way he was biting and licking at it, then lapping up the juices was...

He caught her looking, then turned red.

"I like fruit," he muttered to her.

"So do I."

"Good." He walked past and left the common room.

There was no sign of Robin for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _"Just do it!"_

 _"Robin..."_

 _"I won the bet. Or are you going to go back on your word now?"_

 _"But... ugh. Of all things, why did you have to choose this?"_

 _"It's not a big deal unless you make it one."_

 _Raven's brows furrowed. Big deal? Well, maybe not. After all, they were alone. There was nobody else around. And she was already naked. Why did it have to be a big deal? All she would have to do was play with herself a little bit, fake an orgasm - he probably couldn't tell the difference anyway - then go back to her own room. Though, how she had gotten herself into such a questionable bet over a chess match between Starfire and Beast Boy was another story._

 _But then again, faking an orgasm was so boring, wasn't it?_

 _"Can I make a suggestion?"_

 _"If it's one that I have any interest in."_

 _She licked her lips. "I'll do it. But you help me."_

 _Robin's eyes widened. Raven moved closer and put a finger on his lips. "With your mouth. Yes or no?"_

 _"Hmmm..." Robin contemplated his options. "Well..."_

 _He paced around for a minute. She waited patiently. Robin brought a hand up to his face, then removed his mask and shirt, then sat back down._

 _"Let's do this. So, what position?"_

 _"You get to decide."_

 _"Okay. Lie down on the floor. Turn your hips up. Rest your legs on my shoulders. Good. Just like that."_

 _He stared into her opening. She was already wet and prepared. Apparently, Raven had been planing this._

 _"Hmm... I've never done this before. Some instruction?"_

 _"You know what the clitoris is right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Focus on that for now."_

 _He put his mouth down, but it was more of a face mash than anything else. Raven shook her head._

 _"Not like that. Use your tongue more. Think of it like... like... hmm. Like sucking a tiny dick."_

 _Robin snorted. "Never thought I'd hear something like that coming from you."_

 _"What? It's the best analogy I could make."_

 _"Alright then."_

 _He tried again, this time following her suggestion and holding her clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue and running his teeth over it very lightly. She jerked her hips and slowly began moaning._

 _"Yesss... that's good."_

 _It continued for several minutes. Her nether regions grew hotter and wetter. When his lips got tired, he drew back and used his fingers instead, pinching and pulling at her sensitive nub. Her body fluids flowed out freely, coating her vulva and inner thighs with shiny liquid. It was all over his hands and face, the scent of it light, but pleasing. Soon, Raven was grinding her hips back and forth, trying desperately to add to the building pressure. Her moans were slightly more audible, low and erotic alongside the plethora of squelching, slurping noises._

 _Robin drew his face up again. "This is taking a while."_

 _"Yes, unlike you, I don't blow my load in two minutes flat."_

 _"It's been like ten."_

 _"That's because using your mouth isn't enough. Use your hands too. No, not like that. Put your fingers inside - ooh!" She let out a little yelp as he did so. "Now move them around. One spot should feel a little different. Mmm! Yes. Right there. Tap it a bit- ah!"_

 _Raven jerked her hips up. Robin rubbed and tapped it a bit more. As he did so, he felt her crotch squeeze his fingers and secrete a bit of thick, creamy, white fluid. He moved his hands out and wiped some of it up, putting it in his mouth. More dribbled out; he let her taste herself as well._

 _Her breath came out in short gasps as he went back to it. Her cries grew louder and came faster when he began using his mouth as well._

 _"Yes, yes, I'm gonna. I'm- ah!"_

 _Raven's hips jerked up and she moaned noisily as her walls clenched around his fingers. It was release like she had never known it before. It was a torrent of release, the breaking of a dam and a river flooding out, a balloon filled to the breaking point and bursting, a blast of raw pleasure-_

 _..._

"Shit!"

Raven clenched her legs together and sat up. She looked down.

She had soaked through her panties and there was even a small wet spot on the bed. Again, she put her hand in her panties and rubbed over her smooth mound and vulva, jerking her hips as she touched her clit. She rubbed her temples and tried to clear her head, but the burning heat in her crotch told her that she hadn't had enough. Or maybe she never had gotten her release; that was possible too. Or maybe it just wasn't enough to begin with.

"Azar... I'm losing all of my inhibitions... and self-control. This has got to stop."

She got out of bed and glanced at the clock.

"Midnight. No better time than now."

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Robin? It's me."

"Raven? Uhh, one moment."

Robin put on a pair of pants and shuffled over to the door. He gave off a muffle noise of surprise when he found Raven standing there in nothing but a shirt and panties - and a very wet pair of panties at that.

"Uhh, Raven?"

Raven walked in and stared at him sternly. "You haven't slept well the whole week."

"You could tell?"

"Yes. I haven't slept well either."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because," Raven moved closer, putting a finger to his chest. "I just figured out what the problem is."

"And that is?"

 _"You,_ Robin. You keep having weird dreams about me, and our bond means that I'm forced to dream whatever you're dreaming!"

"Me?" Robin began turning red. "Surely not... well, maybe once or twice..."

"Let's be honest here," Raven scowled. "Have you, or have you not?"

"I mean, well... I..."

"Are you attracted to me? Never mind emotionally or as a friend or any of that. Do you find me physically attractive?"

Robin sighed. "Yes. I do. But, before you say anything, I wasn't having them all week! Like today, I was napping just fine, and suddenly I felt something really weird and- Raven?"

Raven put a hand to her mouth, thinking hard.

"So it was partly my fault too?" She looked back up, then laughed shortly. "You aren't lying, are you?"

"No. So... you were... dreaming... about me?"

"It would seem that that is the case," Raven sighed. "Whatever."

She slipped off her wet panties, then hurled them at his face.

"Mmpf - Raven?"

"Look, Boy Wonder. This little problem isn't going to go away because your subconscious, and apparently my subconscious won't leave us alone until we solve this in real life."

He pulled her panties away from his face, but couldn't resist one last sniff of them before casting them aside. "Uhh, so what you're suggesting is..."

"Yes." She pushed him down and straddled him, grinding her smooth crotch against his. "And before you say anything, I know you aren't opposed to it. Come on, let's do it. Worry about everything else later."

"I, uhh..." Robin scratched his head. "Eh, who am I to argue..?"

Raven smirked and tore his shirt off. His pants quickly followed. She looked into his face.

"Oh, right. Take the mask off."

"The mask? But-"

"Please, Robin."

"Okay," he shrugged. "Not like you haven't been in my head before anyway."

Azure met amethyst as she pushed her hips down again. She kissed him roughly, then switched positions quickly and placed her crotch right over his face.

"Good. Don't hold anything back. I like a little pain."

* * *

A/N: Raven's been unleashed!

You will have to imagine the rest on your own.


End file.
